


His Laugh

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Bullying, Flash Fic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Revenge, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After years of bullying John Egbert in school, Dirk mets John again by coincidence. The two of them begin to have a serious relationship as Dirk's younger brother struggles with his attraction to John.





	His Laugh

Dirk was one hell of a motherfucker. He'd torment John all throughout middle school.

He'd punch John in the spine as he shuffled down the hall. Dirk would shove John into the lockers and the school's brick walls at every opportunity. Dirk would break John's glasses so often, he stopped replacing them. At one time, Dirk had John vomiting on the courtyard from how hard he kicked him in the stomach. His blue eyes, always welling up with tears.

John was miserable to find that torment carried over to high school too. To Dirk, John was easy prey, practically an irresistible punching bag to him. He’d kick the shit out of that four-eyed bandkid for seven straight years.

When Dirk met him again while he was out buying groceries years later he was surprised to find how much he changed. John was taller, handsome and had a full fucking ass.

Dirk walked up to him, looking into John's stunning blue eyes, offering up his apologies for everything he did to him when they were school yard scraps. Telling John he had a lot of issues he needed to work through back then.

_“We were just kids then…"_ John offered him as he eyed Dirk's biceps, _"maybe you could make it up to me by taking me out to dinner.”_

The entire date John would giggle at every other word Dirk told him. Lightly slapping at Dirk’s hand and offering him up one follow up date after another.

It was several dinners in before Dirk worked up the nerve to finally pull John into a kiss. John slightly parted his lips against Dirk’s. He shuddered at the feeling of Dirk holding onto his waist and embracing him. Their lips gently smacking together as the street lights glowed up above the two of them.

Dirk tried to get more out of him but John wasn’t so easy. Dirk really had to prove himself if he wanted anything more than a couple of kisses and desperate dry humping on his leather couch.

Things were really looking up for Dirk lately. What, with his brother busy moving out of his place he had a better shot getting lucky with John.

When Dirk first introduced John to his little bro he could tell Dave had a thing for him. Every so often when John visited the apartment, Dirk would catch Dave laughing along with all of John's little jokes. Dave would start sweating whenever John was around and would just start blushing, red as a rose. Not hard for Dirk to see why the little man would get a crush on _his_ man. He had an ass like a fucking truck and a wit that hits just like one too.

John was quick-witted and could easily snap at Dirk with a moments notice...

_"You have a lot of words to say, for someone who’s saying absolutely nothing."_

...something Dirk found irresistible.

It’s been **months** of Dirk trying everything he could to impress John. Every time John would laugh off Dirk's offers to go on a vacation to hawaii or a cruise to the Bahamas. John would tell him he didn't deserve a trip with a _guy like him_ to a _place like that._ Still, Dirk **needed** to prove his love to John. Prove his regret. He’d show him as much affection as he possibly could.

Chocolates, watches, wine...

Dirk would buy him several gifts, desperately trying to keep John’s interest.

Offering up flowers to John like he was praying at an altar. John would take the roses and always forget them on Dirk's counter or in the booth of whatever restaurant Dirk took him too. John could be a bit absent minded but he would always remember what counts. All the dates and times to their little get togethers. John would always be early to every single date and sometimes Dirk would find John already waiting for him in Dirk's apartment. John would always start giggling when he saw that his boyfriend was back. John would get so giddy, he'd just giggle up a storm. Each time it twisted up Dirk's heart and pulled him deeper and deeper in love. He wanted to hear that perfect laugh everyday of his life. See his perfect blue eyes everyday. Run his fingers through his perfect inky black hair every single day. Smack his perfect fat ass all the fucking time.

Dirk felt like he was ready to just take the leap.

He spend weeks planning on just how to ask him.

Everything had to be 100% in order.

His proposal had to be perfect and stunning.

Flawless… to make it up to John for all of those wasted years.

Dirk went back to his apartment, it was rare that he’d ever smile brightly enough to reveal his teeth but he was practically grinning ear-to-ear. Dirk was gearing up to finally reveal to Dave he’s going to propose. Dirk was about to show his younger brother the ring he just recently bought for the love of his life. A perfect silver ring with three bright blue diamonds, the same color as John's stunning eyes. Dirk pocketed the ring as he opened his apartment door.

Dirk was devastated to find Dave, completely exposed, sleeping with the love of his life on his leather couch. John was unclothed, perched right on top of Dave’s lap, moaning like he was about to finish. Dave stopped thrusting into him once he noticed Dirk, "bro!?" but John just kept riding him, moaning hard like he’s close. Dirk's eyes were burning holes into the back of John's head. Just then. John arched his back and let out a final moan. _"__Ahhhhmmm!"_ Dave was completely paralyzed. Staring at the doorway at his older brother as John panted to collect himself. John lifted up one of his perfect soft hands to Dave's chin, leading him to look back into John's perfect blue eyes. John spoke with his perfect charming voice,

“That was the best I ever had, my love.”

Dirk fumbled around his back pocket for his black ring case. He violently tossed it to the ground. The silver ring rolled across the hardwood floor and over to the couch.

John started snickering once he noticed the diamond ring twirling around underneath him. **“Oh my God.”** John turned his head to look over to the doorway, still sitting on his beloved, looking Dirk directly in the eyes. **“Wow. _Really?”_**

Dave started patting on John’s chest. Telling him to get up off his lap.

John sat up and grabbed Dirk’s robe from the living room table. John began to covered himself with it.

Dave instantly hopped off the couch and ran, stark naked, for his room.

“What?" John spoke with so much contempt as he stepped over the silver engagement ring.

"You think a guy like me would go for a **man** like **you**?” John tied his robe around his waist. **“Honestly? You’re a joke.”**

Dirk was so devastated no words came to his mind.

No insults. No threats. No curses. Nothing.

John bent down to the floor, fumbling around with his discarded pants for his keys. He grabbed them and walked past Dirk in the doorway. “Your brother can bring my things over to my place when he finishes moving in." 

John scoffed. He waved Dirk off without even looking at him, "have a nice life."

Dirk turned around. He watched as John walked, barefoot, down the hall. Dirk could swear he heard John let out another one of his light, airy laughs to himself.

One of his perfect laughs...

John's perfect laugh that Dirk foolishly fell in love with.


End file.
